vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagamine Rin
Released on December 27, 2007, Rin & Len Kagamine (鏡音リン・レン, Kagamine Rin/Len) is the second installment of the Vocaloid Character Vocal Series, (Len) and girl (Rin). Their family name was chosen by combining Kagami (鏡, Mirror?), Ne (音, Sound?), with the first syllables of their given names, puns on "Left" and "Right". Despite popular depictions as fraternal twins, they are not actually brother and sister, but are reflections of a mirror.Vocaloid Maniacs According to Crypton's official blog, the package includes two voice banks: one for Rin and another for Len, both provided by the seiyū Asami Shimoda. Despite the double voice banks, the package still sells at the same price as Miku Hatsune. On June 12, 2008, Crypton announced the updated edition, named "act2", would be released in early July 2008. Users who had bought the old version got an expansion disc free of charge. On June 18, 2008, beta demonstration songs using the new version were released on the company's official blog. The act.2 version is an independent installation, and coexists with the initial software. Notable Kagamine songs 悪ノ娘 (Aku no Musume) / (The Daughter of Evil) Sung by Rin Music and lyrics by Akuno-P (mothy) (Original video by Akuno-P) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :'Daughter of Evil' tells the story of an evil princess, represented by Rin, who rules over a 'black/yellow kingdom' with every luxury she could wish for at the expense of her people. The story chronicles how the Daughter of Evil falls in love with a man from a "blue kingdom" (Kaito), but he already has a lover from a "green land" (Miku Hatsune). In a jealous rage, the Daughter of Evil orders the "green land" destroyed. While the "green land" burns, the Daughter of Evil announces, "Oh my, it's time for a snack". Later, a woman with red armor (Meiko) storms the Daughter of Evil's kingdom, together with the man from the blue kingdom, who was sent into despair and rage after his lover's death. Together with the angry people from all over the land, they sieze the Daughter of Evil, who is then sentenced to death at the guillotine. Before she is beheaded, however, the Daughter of Evil once more says her usual line: "Oh my, it's time for a snack". :It's not made clear in the song whether the Daughter of Evil is a vampire or some other sort of evil spirit or monster, or if she is simply a ruler so tyrannical that she is like a monster. :"Daughter of Evil" has spawned some other Vocaloid parody songs, including Kaito's "Yami no Ou" (King of Evil), a funny and light-hearted story about a vampire who falls in love, "Negi No Musume" (Daughter Of Leek) which is another comedy song from Miku's side, and Meiko's "Akujiki Musume Conchita (Conchita, The Epicurean Daughter of Evil)" which is a dark story of Conchita (Meiko) being queen and eating everything and everybody in sight (including her servants Kagamine Len and Rin, and her cook Kaito, and finally herself); Miku Hatsune's "Midori no Musume" (Daughter of Green), telling the story of Daughter of Evil from Miku's side, Meiko's "Midori no Adauchi"/"Fukushuu No Musume" (Daughter of Vengeance), telling the story of Daughter of Evil from Meiko's side, "Ao No Ouji" or "Yoru No Hana" ("Prince Of Blue" or "Night Flower")which tells the story from KAITO's side and UTAU's "Uso No Utahime", chronicling the creation of the fanmade vocaloid (and eventual proto-UTAUloid), Kasane Teto. 悪ノ召使 (Aku no Meshitsukai) / (The Servant of Evil) Sung by Len Music and lyrics by Akuno-P (mothy) (Original video by Akuno-P) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :'Servant of Evil' is a parallel story to the 'Daughter of Evil', and tells the events of the song through the eyes of the Daughter of Evil's servant, who is actually her twin brother (Len). Although the Daughter of Evil is cruel and cold, her servant only sees her soft and innocent side, and serves her devotedly. However, when visiting a 'land of green', Len happens to fall in love with a woman he sees there (Miku Hatsune). When the Daughter of Evil, in her jealousy, orders Len to have her killed, though, Len obeys without hesitation. Later, the woman's lover (Kaito, a man from a 'blue kingdom') and an uprising army (led by Meiko, a red knight) attack the palace intent on taking the Daughter of Evil's life. Her servant comes up with a plan to save her: they will trade clothes and switch places. Since the two are similar in appearance, no one will be able to tell the difference. Sure enough, the army is fooled, and the servant disguised as the queen is beheaded before a crowd, including the grieving queen. However, the servant tells us through the song, he has no regrets and is glad that he could serve his sister until the end. リグレットメッセージ (Regret Message) Sung by Rin Music and lyrics by Akuno-P (mothy) (Original video by Akuno-P) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :The third song in the "Daughter of Evil" series, 'Regret Message', also known as 'Message of Regret', tells of the Daughter of Evil's feelings directly after 'Servant of Evil'. She realizes that it had been her own selfishness that had killed Len. She goes to the beach and sees messages in bottles. This sight brings back a past memory when she and Len had thrown bottles with messages inside into the ocean when they were very young, because of the legend that if you wrote your wish on a piece of paper, bottled it, and let it float out to sea, it would become true. Rin's message says "Be with Len forever" and Len's message says "For Rin to always be happy." Rin then makes another wish: "If we could be reborn, I want to be with you again", which was apparently also Len's wish before he died. :One PV shows Rin being reborn as a VOCALOID2 character and being introduced to Len. This is not to be confused with Kokoro or Kokoro/Kiseki, though some people wonder as it seems to have the same setting as Kokoro, and Rin is in the exact same position when she was created. :This song is generally regarded as one of "Evil Series". But Akuno-P answers about it only this way ; :"I think that it is good by the interpretation of each person." :Therefore, we cannot know the Akuno-P's real intention about whether this song is one of the series or not. Re_birthday Sung by Len Music and lyrics by Akuno-P (mothy) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :The last song in the "Daughter of Evil" series, Re_birthday tells what happened to Len after he was beheaded. He is alone in a dark room not being able to see, then he hears a voice and starts to remember the evil that he has done. Then his arms are in red handcuffs (representing the bloodshed/Meiko) and his ankles are in blue chains (representing the tears shed/Kaito). Suddenly Len hears a melody coming from someone's voice, he is forgiven by everyone affected by his actions in the past and is given a new birthday and is reborn into a vocaloid because of Rin's melody from 'Regret Message'. :This song is generally regarded as one of "Evil Series" by audiences. However, actually it is not. It is one of another series of "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta". :"Zenmai-jikake no Komoriuta","Hakoniwano Shoujo", and "Re_birthday" are called "Zenmai-jikake no Komoriuta Series"(nursing song of spring-work (clockwork)) by Akuno-P. On the original video of "Re_birthday", one shot of picture which reminds of "Regret Message" appears for an instant. In his blog, Akuno-P declares that 'Re_birthday' is the answering of 'Regret Message'. Thus there is no doubt that 'Re_birthday' and 'Regret Message' form a sub series. 下剋上 (Gekokujou) / (Revolution) Sung by Rin and Len Music and lyrics by Ichigyou-P (Original video by Ichigyou-P) *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube broadcast :In Gekokujou, the Kagamine twins sing about supplanting Miku as #1. A fun, upbeat rap song, this is a must for all the hardcore Kagamine fans. Although the main idea involved is the Kagamine twins attempt to prove that they surpass Miku, this thought is centered more considerably on Rin. Len instead talks about the 'false' rumors that he is shouta and towards the end of the first verse starts to compliment on how his voice was his greatest attribute and talent. Rin, during the second verse, bluntly states that she is sweeter, kinder, and more beautiful than Hatsune Miku. The course of the song is packed with the confidence of the Kagamine twins, many compliments of their skills and traits, and a considerable amount of thanks to the audiences. 俺のロードローラーだッ (I have Road Roller Benefits) Sung by Rin and Len Music and lyrics by Meiyokaichou-P (Oyatsu-P) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (without subtitles) Another very short variation of this song is where it is mixed with 'Daughter of Evil'. In the PV, Rin rushes in through the middle of the executed, rolls over the guillotine and rescues Len from the fate of a rolling head. A humorous take on the story, yet nonetheless leave many fans wishing that this was the actual ending, instead of Len meeting his horrible demise, dressed as Rin. ココロ (KOKORO) / (Heart or Soul) Sung by Rin Music and lyrics by Toraboruta-P (Original video by Toraboruta-P) *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube broadcast :In Kokoro '', Rin is a robot made by a lonely scientist (This could be probably Len). But she is missing something that can't be found in a program: a heart and a mind (''kokoro means both heart and mind). Eventually her creator passes away, leaving her alone for several hundred years. Eventually she begins to wonder about the man who created her, and accesses his research. Discovering more and more about the scientist and how hard he worked to create a kokoro for her, the robot is moved and is awakened to a world of new feelings. Overcome with emotion, the robot sings her feelings of sadness and gratitude to the person who created her. However, the kokoro which she found herself was too great for her fake body, and after some time the robot passes away. :KOKORO is a popular song on Nicovideo and Youtube, and many covers have been made for it. In one of the most popular and famous of these covers, a spoken dialogue between the scientist and the robot is added at the intro, and it ends with the spoken line: Arigatou, otou-san (Thank you, Father), adding new insight into the story. ::Main article and detailed infomation: Kokoro ココロ・キセキ (KOKORO/KISEKI) / (Heart or Soul/Miracle) Sung by Len Music and lyrics by Jun-P (Zyun) (Original video by Jun-P) *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube broadcast :KOKORO/KISEKI serves as a prologue to KOKORO, telling the story of the scientist who created the robot in KOKORO. The scientist, represented by Len, creates a robot but realizes that she is missing something important: her kokoro. He wishes to share happiness and sadness with her, and so he begins working tirelessly at creating a heart and mind for her. However, as he works the scientist becomes aware of how his life will eventually come to an end. As he begins to lose hope, a miracle (KISEKI) suddenly happens: he recieves a message from the robot from the future, after she has created her own kokoro. Seeing how happy and yet tragic she looks, and realizing that his research was not all for nothing, the scientist obtains peace and passes away in tranquility. :In addition to KOKORO and KOKORO/KISEKI there is a version where both songs are mixed together, both stories told at the same time. As the melodies of the two songs were written to complement each other, the final effect is a complete and harmonious experience. 炉心融解 (Meltdown) Sung by Rin Lyrics by kuma Composed and arranged by iroha(sasaki) PV by Nagimiso.SYS Title design by Shirow Miwa Child Rin's clothing design by URAHANABI *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :A collaboration between multiple artists, this video was #1 on the 68th Weekly Vocaloid Rankings. Transmit Sung by Rin Music and lyrics by Signal-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (without subtitles) :This creator of this song is known to have found the best way to tune Rin's voice, by switching the sound banks of Act1 and Act2. References Category:Vocaloid2